


Meet the Family (working title)

by thorinsaplusparenting (ibreathethroughwords)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby, Babysitting, Bofur as a first time uncle, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/thorinsaplusparenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of gen fic centered around the Company's families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Family (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> Promoted by QueenBecky in an effort to help me get into Bofur's head: "Bofur either finding out he is going to be an Uncle, or meeting his new niece or nephew for the first time."

She was a cute little thing, head too big and soft, cheeks pudgy and round and covered with the lightest dusting of peach fuzz. She was gorgeous for a newborn, and Bofur supposed she was just about the right size too. He cradled his niece in his arms, keeping an eye on her while her exhausted parents slept. Bringing her into this world had been no easy task for her poor aman, but it had definitely been worth it, even if the recovery from it was taking awhile.

Emnith, had been chosen as her true name, and her parents had yet to decide on an outer name for her to use amongst strangers. “Cheer” it was in the common tongue, for she lifted all their hearts despite the hardship of the lives they led. Bofur certainly thought it to be accurate, especially when she opened those pretty blue eyes of hers that looked so much like her aman’s. He’d fallen in love at first sight with her when Bombur, proud and overwhelmed with emotion, placed her in his big brother’s arms.

They’d all cried when she was born, her parents out of love, Bofur and Bifir out of pride for Bombur and his wife. Looking into her eyes still made them tear up, even nearly a month later. She opened her eyes then and squinted up at Bofur, who gave her a smile.

“How’s the prettiest lass in all the world doing today?” he asked her, and kissed her forehead.

Emnith gurgled a little at him, and Bofur felt his heart melt all over again. “You know, you’re turning into quite the talkative little lady now that you’ve figured out to make noises besides that adorable crying of yours. We’ll have you uttering full sentences at your ama and ada in no time at all.”

She seemed to find his face absolutely fascinating, so Bofur made faces at her for awhile and watched her eyes widen and narrow in turn until she started yawning again. He held her closer then and sang softly to her, lulling Emnith back into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> How do I Bofur?


End file.
